Bleach Survey!
by MoonLightLoveStar
Summary: Time for a survey! We'll be surveying the Bleach characters. Since there are so many characters, they will be broken down into groups which will be the chapter titles. What do you think about this idea? ;)
1. Surveying the Chosen Captains

**Bleach Survey**

Hey peeps. I'm doing a Bleach survey. I'll be surveying these following groups of people: Ichigo & his friends, the lieutenants, the captains, the Espada, the Arrancars, the Urahara shop, the three former captains, the vizards, and a very special group (not going to be mentioned on who they are). Each chapter that will survey each of these groups will be 15-35 questions. Since there are 10 captains, I will interview a few of them, and same goes with the lieutenants, Espada, Arrancars, & vizards. Enjoy! P.S. I will use my OC as the surveyor.

* * *

**(Kikiko has logged in)**

(shuffles a bunch of small pieces of paper and draws a piece)

Kikiko: OK, we will survey… the following captains: Soifon, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Jushiro Ukitake. Better go inform them to log on. Be right back.

**(Kikiko has logged off)**

_About an hour later,_

**(Kikiko has logged in)**

Kikiko: Some time now…

**(Soifon has logged in)**

**(Byakuya has logged in)**

**(Shunsui has logged in)**

**(Toshiro has logged in)**

**(Kenpachi has logged in)**

**(Jushiro has logged in)**

Kikiko: Are you guys ready?

Soifon: Might as well be

Byakuya: …

Shunsui: Couldn't be better and Captain Kuchiki, couldn't you have actually answered it

Jushiro: Yes, I'm ready. And Shunsui, be quiet

Toshiro: Enough with the arguing, and yes we all are ready

Kenpachi: This better be worth my time

Kikiko: Don't worry. You'll enjoy this

**(Kikiko has logged off)**

Kenpachi: Great… our surveyor has logged off

Toshiro: Shut up, Zaraki

Shunsui: Now, now, please be nice

Jushiro: She must be getting the questions

Soifon: Why did I get picked along with a bunch of idiots?

Byakuya: When you refer to 'idiots,' do you include me as well?

Soifon: Of course not, Captain Kuchiki

**Q.1. If you could chose who your lieutenant was, who would they be?**

Soifon: I would prefer Shuhei Hisagi, much calmer and respectful

Byakuya: I'll stick with Renji

Shunsui: Ah… I'd very gladly stick with Nanao. You see –

Toshiro & Jushiro: ALL OF US ALREADY KNOW WHY!

Shunsui: Alright, alright

Toshiro: I would gladly accept anyone but Rangiku

Kenpachi: I would never accept anyone but Yachiru. She's been with me for a long time now

Jushiro: (sigh) I would want Kaien, but…

**Q.2. Who is your biggest rival?**

Soifon: I don't know, never thought about it

Byakuya: No one… yet

Shunsui: Let's see… I honestly don't know

Toshiro: Ichigo Kurosaki

Kenpachi: Hey, that's my rival

Everyone: YOU HAVE A RIVAL?!

Kenpachi: Yes, I do

Jushiro: I don't know

**Q.3. Who is your idol?**

Soifon: Lady Yoroichi

Byakuya: My late wife

Shunsui: Nanao

Toshiro: Hyourinmaru

Kenpachi: Ichigo

Jushiro: Kaien

**Q.4. Who do you despise THE most?**

Soifon: My lieutenant

Byakuya: Ichigo Kurosaki

Shunsui: Old man Yamamoto

Toshiro: Too many to list

Kenpachi: Those who think I'm weak

Jushiro: Sometimes Kiyone and Sentaro

**Q.5. If you were to protect someone with your life, who would they be?**

Soifon: Lady Yoroichi

Byakuya: Rukia

Shunsui: Nanao

Toshiro: Momo

Kenpachi: Yachiru

Jushiro: Anyone

**Q.6. What's your favorite color?**

Soifon: Purple

Byakuya: Mint

Shunsui: Pink

Toshiro: Blue

Kenpachi: Red

Jushiro: White

**Q.7. What's your favorite ice cream flavor: chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, or none of the above?**

Soifon: None of the above

Byakuya: None of the above

Shunsui: Strawberry

Toshiro: Chocolate

Kenpachi: None of the above

Jushiro: Vanilla

**Q.8. What's one of your hobbies?**

Soifon: To perfect Shunpo

Byakuya: Walk in my garden

Shunsui: Snooze on the roof

Toshiro: Annoy Momo

Kenpachi: Battle

Jushiro: Have tea

**Q.9. Which would you prefer: chocolate or honey?**

Soifon: Honey

Byakuya: Honey

Shunsui: Honey

Toshiro: Chocolate

Kenpachi: Honey

Jushiro: Honey

Toshiro: Am I the only one that likes chocolate?

Everyone: Yes.

**Q.10. Who is the strongest female?**

Soifon: Lady Yoroichi

Byakuya: …

Shunsui: Hard to say

Toshiro: You

Kenpachi: I don't know; I don't give a shit for who the strongest female is

Jushiro: I don't know; you should have more respect for females, Kenpachi

**Q.11. What's your favorite animal?**

Soifon: Cats

Byakuya: I don't know

Shunsui: Whatever Nanao likes

Toshiro: Does a dragon count?

Kenpachi: Lions

Jushiro: Peaceful birds

**Q.12. What's your favorite insect?**

Soifon: Butterfly

Byakuya: None

Shunsui: None

Toshiro: None

Kenpachi: None

Jushiro: Butterfly

**Q.13. Who is the person you envy most?**

Soifon: Lady Yoroichi

Byakuya: Ichigo Kurosaki

Shunsui: Old man Yamamoto

Toshiro: Ichigo Kurosaki

Kenpachi: Ichigo Kurosaki

Jushiro: Kaien

**Q.14. Ok… we're about to play "Would you rather…," is everyone ready?**

Soifon: Oh gosh

Byakuya: This can't be good

Shunsui: This is going to be fun

Toshiro: I don't know how we know you, Kikiko? How were you made captain anyway?

Kenpachi: This might actually be worth my time

Jushiro: Toshiro, you should be nice to Kikiko here

**(Kikiko has logged in)**

Kikiko: To answer your questions, Captain Hitsugaya, you know me because of Captain Kuchiki, and I was made captain 'cause I achieved Bankai like the rest. And don't make me spill out your secret

Everyone: HE HAS A SECRET AND HE TOLD YOU AND NOT ANY OF US! HE BARELY KNOWS YOU!

Toshiro: You're annoying

Kikiko: I know ;)

**(Kikiko has logged off)**

**Q.15. Would you rather watch all of the One Piece episodes nonstop or watch your worst T.V. show for the rest of your life?**

Soifon: Watch One Piece

Byakuya: Same as above

Shunsui: Same as above

Toshiro: Same as above

Kenpachi: The hell if I ever watch it; One Piece is stupid. I'll go with my worst T.V. show

Everyone: Seriously…

Kenpachi: Yes

Jushiro: Watch One Piece

**Q.16. Would you rather die painfully or live with the most annoying person?**

Soifon: Die painfully

Byakuya: Same as above

Shunsui: Live with most annoying person

Toshiro: Die painfully

Shunsui: Don't you already have to spend most the time with the most annoying person?

Toshiro: This is starting to become really annoying. And yes. I do.

Kenpachi: Live with the most annoying person

Jushiro: Die painfully

**Q.17. Would you rather be attacked by a giant snake or an angry piranha?**

Soifon: Uh… whichever one is worse?

Byakuya: Giant snake

Shunsui: Tatsuki, can't you ask questions that entertain or aren't dangerous?

Everyone: No, these are better than personal info

Shunsui: Ugh… giant snake

Toshiro: Angry piranha

Kenpachi: Whichever one is more powerful

Jushiro: Giant Snake

**Q.17. Would you rather marry a vain person or a person with a poor image?**

Soifon: N/A

Byakuya: N/A

Shunsui: N/A

Toshiro: N/A

Kenpachi: N/A

Jushiro: N/A

**(Kikiko has logged on) **

Kikiko: Aw… you guys are no fun. Now, I'm sad. ):

Everyone: Sorry, but we just can't answer it.

Kikiko: *tearful of eyes* YOU DON'T LOVE ME!

Everyone: We do, it's just –

Kikiko: *crying hysterically* YOU DON'T LOVE ME AT ALL!

**(Kikiko has logged off) **

Toshiro: I didn't want to make her so… so sad

Jushiro: Neither did I

Byakuya: Poor girl… we're her only family

Kenpachi: Yeah, you do have a point, Captain Kuchiki

Shunsui: We'll have to apologize to her later

Soifon: Yes, I agree. Kikiko, please do continue

**Q.18. Alright… would you rather eat 30 pounds of cheese in one sitting or a bucket of peanut butter (with no water)?**

Soifon: *surprised* How the hell do you come up with these? And I guess it would be…. the peanut butter thing

Byakuya: The peanut butter thing

Shunsui: Cheese

Toshiro: Peanut butter… it's very tasty

Kenpachi: Cheese

Jushiro: Peanut butter

**Q.19. Would you rather be invisible or be able to read minds?**

Soifon: Be invisible

Byakuya: Read minds

Shunsui: Read minds

Toshiro: Be invisible

Kenpachi: Be invisible

Jushiro: Read minds

**Q.20. Would you rather be loved be everyone or love only one person and that person only?**

Soifon: Be loved

Byakuya: Be loved

Shunsui: Be loved

Toshiro: Love only one person

Kenpachi: Love only one person

Jushiro: Be loved

**Q.21. We're almost done… how do you feel?**

Soifon: Amazing, best survey

Byakuya: Better than we started

Shunsui: Wowed

Toshiro: Not annoyed anymore, more relaxed

Kenpachi: You were right, Kikiko, this was fun. I feel amazing

Jushiro: Calm yet happy

**Q.22. Ok… Would you be surveyed again (with complicated questions)?**

Soifon: Yes

Byakuya: Since it takes up time, yes

Shunsui: Yes

Toshiro: Yes, it kept me busy

Kenpachi: Yes, it kept me entertained

Jushiro: Yes

**Q.23. What are your plans after this?**

Soifon: Check on the Stealth Force

Byakuya: Check on Renji… I have a bad feeling

Shunsui: Snooze

Toshiro: Avoid Rangiku

Kenpachi: Find Yachiru

Jushiro: Have some tea

**Q.24. Um… When's the next captain's meeting without the head captain and whose place is it going to take place?**

Soifon: It's next week and your hosting

Byakuya: Next Tuesday your place

Shunsui: Yep

Toshiro: Yeah, but aren't you in Karakura Town?

Kenpachi: No, she returned two days ago

Jushiro: She told us not to tell you

Toshiro: Why?

Everyone: DON'T ASK US! ASK KIKIKO!

Toshiro: Alright, I'll ask her later

**Q.25. Last question… what's your mood?**

Soifon: Normal

Byakuya: N/A

Shunsui: Happy

Toshiro: Upset

Kenpachi: Happy

Jushiro: Calm

**(Kikiko has logged on)**

Kikiko: *embarrassed* Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, I wanted to give you a surprise, but it didn't work 'cause I forgot that the meeting was going to take place at mine

Toshiro: *even more mad* Why did you want to give me a surprise?!

Kikiko: Uh… I have my reasons

Toshiro: I'M GOING TO GET YOU, CAPTAIN YUHIME!

Everyone: RUN, KIKIKO, RUN! AND HIDE!

**(Kikiko has logged off)**

Toshiro: YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!

**(Toshiro has logged off)**

Soifon: I'm going to go help her

**(Soifon has logged off)**

Byakuya: This is bad…

**(Byakuya has logged off)**

Shunsui: I better help her as well

**(Shunsui has logged off)**

Kenpachi: This is going to be hilarious!

**(Kenpachi has logged off)**

Jushiro: *sigh*

**(Jushiro has logged off)**


	2. It just had to be them

**(Kikiko has logged on)**

Kikiko: Today, I'll be surveying… *shuffles pieces of paper* shit… its Ichigo and friends. I wanted ot save the best for last, but oh well, if only I didn't use Kido over the hat with the papers, then I could've replaced it. Too late now. Better tell 'em that they're being surveyed.

**(Kikiko has logged off)**

_Two hours later,_

**(Ichigo has logged on) **

Ichigo: I just had to be the first to log on, didn't I?

**(Kikiko has logged on)**

Kikiko: Damnit, Ichigo, I told you not to log on until I did, idiot

Ichigo: Sorry, Kiki

Kikiko: Just… just shut up

**(Uryu has logged on)**

Uryu: Kiki, please, stay calm

Kikiko: Alright, father *giggles*

Uryu: Ok, that was a little too much

Kikiko & Ichigo: *start laughing uncontrollably*

**(Rukia has logged on)**

Rukia: Captain, I think that it did go a little out of hand there

Kikiko: Yes, I am aware of that

Uryu: YOU KNEW, YET YOU CONTINUED!

Kikiko: Uryu-darling, you should know me by know. We've been together for more than 2 years

Ichigo: You guys have?

Kikiko, Rukia, & Uryu: *ignores comment*

**(Orihime has logged on)**

Orihime: Sorry for logging on too late

Rukia: That's ok

**(Chad has logged on)**

Chad: …

Kikiko: Great, everyone's logged on

**(Kikiko has logged off)**

Everyone:?

**Q.1. What's your favorite animal?**

Chad: Turtles

Ichigo: None

Orihime: Let's see… bunnies, birds, cats… everything

Rukia: Bunnies

Uryu: Teddy Bears

**Q.2. What's your favorite color? Mine's purple.**

Chad: Green

Ichigo: Red

Orihime: Uh… probably pink

Rukia: White

Uryu: Midnight blue

**Q.3****. ****Would people describe you as energetic? **

Chad: No

Ichigo: Hell no

Orihime: Yes

Rukia: Yeah

Uryu: No

**Q. 4. Which season you prefer: spring, summer, fall, winter? Mine is fall.**

Chad: Spring

Ichigo: Fall

Orihime: Spring

Rukia: Winter

Uryu: Fall

**Q .5. What's your favorite subject? Mine is math.**

Chad: P.E.

Ichigo: P.E.

Orihime: Art

Rukia: Art

Uryu: Math

Everyone: Uryu, you and Tatsuki have a lot in common

Uryu: *sarcastically* That is totally why I not dating her

**Q.6. What's your least favorite subject? Mine is L.A.**

Chad: Same

Ichigo: Math

Orihime: Don't have one

Rukia: Me either

Uryu: L.A.

**Q.7. Who was your first crush?**

Chad: Never paid attention to that kind of stuff

Ichigo: Uh… funny question… Rukia

Orihime: *fake laughs* Ichigo

Rukia: Wow, Ichigo, I never knew. I thought you liked Orihime. Well, it'd be Renji

Uryu: You

Ichigo: Don't have to get sassy

Uryu: Shut up, Ichigo

**Q.8. What's the last book/manga you read?**

Chad: …

Ichigo: Let's see… the one in class

Orihime: Yep, what Ichigo said

Rukia: Uh… it has a really long name so yeah

Uryu: Let's see… I've read –

Everyone: We get it!

**(Kikiko has logged on)**

Kikiko: I've said this before… BE NICE TO _MY _URYU OTHERWISE!

Everyone: Sorry, we kinda forgot

Kikiko: Hmph

Uryu: Sweetheart, you know I don't like you when you're upset. You're not beautiful when that happens.

Kikiko: I know, it's just that… never mind, my feelings are too complicated for anyone to understand

Rukia: Captain, you are one strong girl. Stay strong, don't become weak. Promise me that you won't let your emotions take over you.

Kikiko: I promise

**(Kikiko has logged off)**

Ichigo: *sigh*

**Q.9. Is there a teacher you hate?**

Chad: Not really

Ichigo: Mrs. Ochi and Mrs. Ishikawa

Orihime: Nope

Rukia: Nope

Uryu: *yawn* No

**Q.10. Ok… what's a normal grade for you?**

Chad: B

Ichigo: C

Orihime: B+

Rukia: B-

Uryu: A+

Everyone: No duh

Uryu: Ahem

Everyone: Never mind, we take that back!

**Q.11. How many laws do you think you have broken in the past month of so?**

Chad: IDK

Ichigo: We break a lot every day

Orihime: We do?

Rukia: *sigh* Yes, we do Orihime

Uryu: Hate to admit it but…. we break a lot

Ichigo: Yep

**Q.12. Do you wake up with an alarm clock?**

Chad: Some days

Ichigo: I have two living alarm clocks, Kon and Rukia

Orihime: Yeah

Rukia: Ichigo, that wasn't nice and no

Uryu: Never

**Q.13. What day of the week do you prefer?**

Chad: Sunday

Ichigo: Sunday

Orihime: Wednesday

Rukia: Friday

Uryu: Thursday

**Q.14. What month(s)?**

Chad: March and June

Ichigo: April and August

Orihime: September and October

Rukia: January

Uryu: November and December

**Q.15. Did you ever purposely ignore a text message?**

Chad: Always

Ichigo: Same as Chad; well most of the time

Orihime: Same as Ichigo

Rukia: Yes

Uryu: Maybe

**Q.16. Hmm... have you ever purposely hurt yourself? I have, many times.**

Chad: Yeah

Ichigo: *sarcastically* Do it all the time

Orihime: Mhm

Rukia: Yes

Uryu: Yeah

**Q.17. Is your best friend more likely to be the one suggesting something stupid or refusing to do something stupid?**

Chad: Yeah

Ichigo: Yep

Orihime: IDK

Rukia: Yes

Uryu: All the time

**Q.18. Whose up for a few questions of "Would you rather…?"**

Chad: …

Ichigo: Uh-oh

Orihime: Yay

Rukia: Crud

Uryu: This is bad…

**Q.19. Would you rather eat a stick of butter or snort a tablespoon of salt?**

Chad: Eat a stick of butter

Ichigo: Snort a tablespoon of salt

Orihime: Eat a stick of butter

Rukia: Snort a tablespoon of salt

Uryu: Eat a stick or butter

**Q.20. Would you rather be mute or deaf?**

Chad: Deaf

Ichigo: Mute

Orihime: Mute

Rukia: Deaf

Uryu: Deaf

**Q.21. Would you rather be blind or deaf?**

Chad: Deaf

Ichigo: Blind

Orihime: Blind

Rukia: Deaf

Uryu: Deaf

**Q.22. Would you be homeless or live without family and friends?**

Chad: Homeless

Ichigo: Same

Orihime: I agree

Rukia: Homeless

Uryu: Homeless, I can't live without you

**Q.23. Would you rather give out bad advice or receive bad advice?**

Chad: Receive bad advice

Ichigo: Give out bad advice

Rukia: ICHIGO!

Ichigo: What… you can't blame me

Uryu: He has a point there

Orihime: Receive bad advice

Rukia: Receive bad advice

Uryu: Receive bad advice

**Q.24. Would you rather be in your pajamas all day or in a suit?**

Chad: Pajamas all day

Ichigo: Suit

Orihime: Pj's!

Rukia: Suit

Uryu: Suit

**Q.25. Would you rather have to sit all day or stand all day?**

Chad: Stand

Ichigo: Sit

Orihime: My butt would hurt if I sat all day…stand all day

Rukia: Stand

Uryu: Stand

**Q.26. Would you rather be the most popular kid in school or the smartest?**

Chad: Popular

Ichigo: Popular

Orihime: Popular

Rukia: Popular

Uryu: Smartest (already am, can't change the truth)

**Q.27 Would you rather be stuck in a house with someone annoying or alone?**

Chad: Alone

Ichigo: Alone

Orihime: Someone annoying

Rukia: Alone! Definitely alone!

Everyone: Calm down, Rukia!

Uryu: Alone

**Q. 28. Would you rather work really hard at an interesting job or slack off a boring job?**

Chad: Work really hard

Ichigo: Slack off

Everyone: Typical answer

Orihime: Work hard

Rukia: Work hard

Uryu: Work hard

**Q. one… would you rather fight a family member or someone you love with more than your life?**

Chad: Family member, you never know if you have someone you despise

Ichigo: Family member

Orihime: Family member

Rukia: Family member, you never know if you're under someone's control

Uryu: Someone I love with my life

Ichigo: Why?!

Uryu: Then, I can sacrifice myself for them and let them know I will always love them

Rukia: So sweet

Orihime: I know who you'd sacrifice yourself for

Chad: Who? Kikiko?

Orihime: Yep

Rukia: That's so sweet

**(Kikiko has logged on)**

Kikiko: *blushes* Uryu, I'd do the same for you

Uryu: I know you would

Kikiko: I love you

Uryu: I love you more

Kikiko: I love you most

Ichigo: Was that necessary?

Kikiko: DON'T MAKE ME SPILL OUT ALL THIS INFO!

Ichigo: Never mind, I take everything back

**(Kikiko has logged off)**

Ichigo: Whew

**Q.30. How do you feel after the survey?**

Chad: Awesome

Ichigo: I'm hungry

Orihime: I'm getting ice cream from the market

Rukia: *sigh*

Uryu: Relaxed

**(Kikiko has logged on)**

Ichigo: Uh-oh

Kikiko: *laughing* It's so fun watching you scared, Ichi

Ichigo: STOP CALLING ME ICHI!

Rukia: Lieutenant Kusajishi does it all the time

Ichigo: She's a different situation

Orihime: What do you mean by that?

Kikiko: So you're saying that she can call you "Ichi," but I can't! I'm a much higher rank than her!

Ichigo: Well… You see… It's just…

**(Ichigo has logged off)**

Kikiko: You are so dead, Ichigo!

**(Kikiko has logged off)**

Rukia: He deserves it

Orihime: Are you sure?

Chad: Yes

Uryu: I'm going to go stop her. She'll destroy part of Karakura Town in the process

**(Uryu has logged off)**

Orihime: Uryu, wait for me! I wanna help!

Rukia: Orihime, don't get in Cap –

**(Orihime has logged off)**

Rukia: –tain Yuhime's way!

Chad: Too late

Rukia: Grr…..

**(Rukia has logged off)**

Chad: …

**(Chad has logged off)**


	3. My Second Fave Group

**(Kikiko has logged on)**

Kikiko: Well, Ichigo won't be out of bed for a few days. Ok… I've surveyed the "chosen" captains and Uryu's group. Well, who to survey now *shuffles pieces of paper* Now, the people being surveyed are… a few visoreds. They are Shinji Hirako, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Lisa Yadomaru, and Hachigen Ushoda. Oh boy, it'll take me forever to find them. Well, bye.

**(Kikiko has logged off) **

_7 hours later,_

**(Kikiko has logged on)**

Kikiko: Hiyori nearly didn't agree, but the others made her. She sure is a handful.

**(Hiyori has logged on)**

Hiyori: Chick, this better be worth my time which I could've used to beat up Ichigo

TatsukiH: Oh, it will be because Ichigo can't get out of bed

**(Shinji has logged on)**

Shinji: Why?

Kikiko: I beat him up. He's pretty much numb. All over

Hiyori: You are amazing

Kikiko: I know I am (:

**(Kensei has logged on) **

Kensei: So you're the new captain of Squad 9, eh

Kikiko: Yep, and I'm only 17, ain't that amazing

**(Mashiro has logged on)**

Mashiro: You're too young to be a captain even I was only a lieutenant and I'm more than a 110 years old

**(Lisa has logged on)**

Lisa: Shut up, Mashiro

**(Hachi has logged on)**

Hachi: Lisa, please be nice

Kensei: Cool, a 17-year-old captain. I haven't heard of it

Kikiko: *blushes* Thanks

Kensei: *smiles* No need for that. How about a battle after this survey? I wanna see if you really are what they all talk about

Kikiko: Well, if that's the situation, then I accept your challenge Kensei

Mashiro: Aw, they like each other

Lisa: Kikiko has a boyfriend

Hiyori: Yeah, and they've been together for more than 2 years

Shinji: Plus, Kensei is a little too old for her

Kensei & Kikiko: *sigh*

Kikiko: Anyway, we should begin the survey

**(Kikiko has logged off)**

Kensei: She's… different from the others

Shinji: She surely is

Mashiro: It's like she's more important than I am. I'm prettier, smarter, and everything she isn't

Lisa: Just… just be quiet, Mashiro

**Q.1. If you were to save someone, who would they be?**

Shinji: I don't know, there really is no one that dear to me… yet

Mashiro: Kensei 'cause he saved my life

Hiyori: Kisuke

Kensei: Mashiro, I've told you before that was because it was my duty

Everyone: Answer the question, please

Kensei: Now that I think of it, the last person that saved me was… Kikiko

Mashiro: He did it again

Kensei: You were in the condition where you couldn't fight yet you did so yeah, it'd be you, _Captain _Yuhime

Lisa: Wow, never thought you'd be this soft, but it'd be Captain Kyoraku

Hachi: Captain Tsukabishi

**Q.2. You're too soft on me, Kensei, but anyway… If you'd strangle someone, who would they be?**

Shinji: Aizen

Mashiro: You

Hiyori: Kisuke

Shinji: But you said you save him

Hiyori: Yeah, I would and then strangle him for having to make me save his ass

Kensei: Mashiro

Lisa: Mashiro

Hachi: N/A

Everyone: Hachi, you're too soft!

Hachi: Sorry, but I'm not that type, remember?

Everyone: *sigh*

**Q.3. Ok… What's your favorite sweet?**

Shinji: I've had too many

Mashiro: I have a lot as well

Hiyori: Not a sweet tooth

Kensei: Don't know, probably cake

Lisa: None

Hachi: Sweets? Um… candy

**Q.4. Would you be happy if I died?**

Shinji: What kind of question is that, of course not!

Mashiro: Maybe

Everyone: MASHIRO! SHE SAVED ALL OF LIVES WHEN SHE HERSELF WAS INJURED!

Mashiro: Not my problem

Hiyori: Hell no

Kensei: Of course not

Lisa: Never

Hachi: I'd never forgive myself

**Q.5. You guys are sooo sweet (except for Mashiro)… How would you feel if someone you didn't like died?**

Shinji: I'd throw a party

Mashiro: Laugh 'til I died

Hiyori: Laugh evilly

Kensei: Spread the news

Lisa: Laugh at the news thinking that they were so helpless at death

Hachi: Laugh

**Q.6. Is there anything you hate?**

Shinji: Yes

Mashiro: Idk

Hiyori: ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!

Mashiro: Alright, yes

Hiyori: Thank you and yes there is

Kensei: Yeah

Lisa: Yep

Hachi: Yes

Everyone: WOW!

**Q.7. If so, then what is it?**

Shinji: When Aizen thought that he could get away with whatever he does

Mashiro: Whenever you and Kensei talk

Lisa: MASHIRO, GET OVER IT, THEY ARE FRIENDS! F-R-I-E-N-D-S! AND ARE/WHERE OF THE SAME SQUAD! You get so annoying

Mashiro: And whenever someone yells at me

Hiyori: Kisuke and his nonsense

Kensei: Mashiro's complaints

Lisa: Mashiro's complaints and Captain Kyoraku's complaints

Hachi: When my kido doesn't work

**Q.8. You guys are a handful… so do you like the world of the living better than the Soul Society?**

Shinji: Yes, so many wonderful things here

Mashiro: No, 'cause you live here

Hiyori: I would love it if Mashiro weren't here

Mashiro: You guys are so mean to me!

Lisa: No one cares, Mashiro!

Kensei: I would like it if I didn't have to live in one spot and if I could roam around freely

Lisa: Better than living in the same barracks as Captain Kyoraku

Hachi: Both are the same

**Q.9. What's your favorite season: spring, summer, fall, or winter?**

Shinji: Summer

Mashiro: Summer

Hiyori: Winter

Kensei: Fall

Lisa: Spring

Hachi: Winter

**Q.10. What's your favorite number?**

Shinji: 5

Mashiro: 34

Hiyori: 120

Kensei: 69

Lisa: 84

Hachi: 91

**Q.11. What's your favorite color?**

Shinji: Yellow

Mashiro: Lime Green

Hiyori: Red

Kensei: Silver

Lisa: Aqua

Hachi: Rainbow

Shinji: Rainbow is not a color; they are colors

Hachi: Rainbow is one word, so it means its one color

Mashiro: Hachi's right

Kensei: Ma-shi-ro, shut up!

Mashiro: NO!

**(Kikiko has logged on)**

Mashiro: She logged on

Kikiko: Mashiro, I swear that if you say one more thing about any argument, I will block you

Hachi: Kikiko, calm yourself

Kikiko: Fine, only for your sake, Hachi

Kensei: I'll handle Mashiro from here, ok

Kikiko: Grr…

Lisa: Please

Kikiko: Alright

**(Kikiko has logged off)**

Shinji: Phew

Kensei: Next question

**Q.12. This is taking for-ev-errrrrr… Who's your favorite person either from the world of the living or the Soul Society?**

Shinji: You

Mashiro: Me

Hiyori: Kisuke

Kensei: You

Lisa: Captain Kyoraku; it's fun annoying him

Hachi: Captain Tsukabishi

**Q.13. Who wants to play "Would you rather…?"**

Shinji: Ooh, ooh, me, me!

Mashiro: MMMMMEEEEEEEE!

Hiyori: Wow, you're certainly excited, Mashiro, and sure, why not

Kensei: I will

Lisa: It's been a long time since I played "Would you rather…"

Hachi: How do you play "Would you rather…"

Lisa: She will give you two choices and you have to one of those choices

Hachi: Ok, thanks

Lisa: No problem

**Q.14. Are you excited?**

Shinji: Hell yeah

Mashiro: De-fin-it-llllyyyyyy!

Hiyori: Mhm

Kensei: Yeah

Lisa: Yes

Hachi: Yes, very

**Q.15. Would you rather live your life with an enemy that you couldn't kill or someone who was really obsessed with you?**

Shinji: Live with an enemy that I couldn't kill

Mashiro: Someone who is really obsessed with me

Hiyori: I live with enemies every day, so, yeah, the first option

Everyone: HHHEEEYYY!

Hiyori: Ok, everyone's my enemy but Kensei, Hachi, and Rose, oh and Lisa

Mashiro: You're mean, Hiyori!

Lisa: That's the Hiyori I know

Shinji: Me too

Kensei: Live with enemy I couldn't kill

Lisa: Someone who is really obsessed with me

Hachi: An enemy I couldn't kill (I could kill them in my mind)

**Q.16. Well, I knew you guys were going to be a handful, but, anyway, would you rather live a super complicated life or die as you wish to die?**

Shinji: Die how I want to die

Mashiro: Live a super complicated life

Kensei: What the hell? And why?

Mashiro: 'Cause I already have a super complicated life

Hiyori: *sigh* Die how I want to die

Kensei: Same

Lisa: Same

Hachi: Same

**Q.17. Would you rather have a panic attack at the top of a 75-foot tree or a 100 miles in the ocean from the shore?**

Shinji: I guess have a panic attack at a 75-foot tree

Mashiro: Have a panic attack 100 miles in the ocean from the shore

Kensei: Why, Mashiro? Why do you always pick the weird ones?

Mashiro: I want to

Kensei: *sigh*

Hiyori: Stop arguing, you retarded people and I would the same one as Shinji

Kensei: Same

Lisa: Same

Hachi: What Mashiro picked. Since I'm a kido person, it doesn't matter

Everyone: Typical of you, Hachi

**Q.18. Would you rather have a dog named Killer or a cat named Fluffy?**

Shinji: A cat named Fluffy

Mashiro: A dog named Killer

Hiyori: A dog named Killer

Kensei: A dog named Killer

Lisa: A cat named Fluffy

Hachi: A cat named Fluffy

**Q.19. Would you rather be mute or deaf?**

Shinji: Deaf

Mashiro: Deaf

Hiyori: Mute

Kensei: Mute

Lisa: Mute

Hachi: Mute

**Q.20. Would you rather be stranded on an island alone or with someone you hate? Hachi, you can't answer this one. Sorry.**

Shinji: Alone

Mashiro: Someone I hate (at least I have someone to talk to)

Hiyori: I agree with Mashiro and plus you could also become friends (even though that would never happen to me)

Kensei: Alone

Lisa: Alone

Hachi: Al-

Everyone: HACHI, YOU CAN'T ANSWER THIS ONE!

Hachi: Sorry

**Q.21. Would you rather eat a bar of soap or drink a bottle of dishwashing liquid?**

Shinji: Um, I guess eat a bar of soap

Mashiro: Drink a bottle of dishwashing liquid

Hiyori: Eat a bar of soap

Kensei: Eat a bar of soap; I don't know

Lisa: Ugh… these questions are horrible; I guess eat a bar of soap

Hachi: Drink a bottle of dishwashing liquid

**Q.22. Would you rather go to an amusement park or a squad reunion?**

Shinji: Squad reunion

Mashiro: Amusement park

Hiyori: Amusement park

Kensei: Squad reunion

Lisa: Amusement park

Hachi: Squad reunion

**Q.23. Would you rather have a kangaroo or a koala as a pet?**

Shinji: Kangaroo

Mashiro: Koala

Hiyori: Kangaroo

Kensei: Kangaroo

Lisa: Kangaroo

Hachi: Kangaroo

**Q.24. Would you rather spend the day surfing the internet or the ocean?**

Shinji: The ocean

Mashiro: Um… the ocean

Hiyori: The internet

Kensei: The internet

Lisa: The ocean

Hachi: The internet, I guess

**Q.25. So did you like this survey?**

Shinji: Yes, a lot, thank you very much

Mashiro: It was fun but stay away from Kensei

Hiyori: Mashiro, stop being a brat, and it was cool; I like you more now

Kensei: Amazing, fun to answer

Lisa: Interesting, I read the one with the captains; it was funny

Hachi: I liked it

**Q.26. So… who's up for dinner at my place?**

Shinji: Well, it depends on what you're making, but… I'm up for it

Mashiro: I'm hungry

Hiyori: Sure thing, kid

Kensei: Yeah, your cooking's great

Lisa: Yeah, do you want to call the others

Hachi: Ok

**(Kikiko has logged on)**

Kikiko: Crap, I completely forgot about the others

Mashiro: Haha

Kensei: Mashiro, that's not nice

Mashiro: I don't care! You're always nice to her and not to me!

Lisa: That's because you're annoying

Hachi: Mashiro's not annoying, she's just… hyperactive

Kikiko: Basically, a nicer way of saying annoying

Hachi: No, that is not what I meant

Kensei: Whatever

Shinji: I'm getting hungry

Lisa: Really, Shinji, bringing up food an argument

Shinji: I can't help it… I'm hungry

**(Shinji has logged off)**

Hiyori: That idiot… I'm gonna be dragging him away from your house until your done cooking, ok

**(Hiyori has logged off)**

Lisa: I'll tell the others about dinner

**(Lisa has logged off)**

Hachi: I'm going to help Lisa

**(Hachi has logged off)**

Mashiro: I don't know what I will do

**(Mashiro has logged off)**

Kikiko: Just you and me, Kensei

Kensei: You're right. I'm coming over to help with dinner, ok

Kikiko: Ok

**(Kensei has logged off)**

Kikiko: I'm going to start cooking

**(Kikiko has logged off)**


End file.
